Home to My Heart
by C.Queen
Summary: Sakuya comes back after a long tour and heads straight to the place he loves most. Home to Aine's arms. Rated as a precaution.


Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but my original characters and the plot. Everything else belongs to someone else and for those who dislike it blame the lack of Sakuya/Aine fics on this site which drove me to writing this. Anyway I hope you enjoy and review please! 

Note: Sry for the ) in the fic but its the only way I can get my stupid things separated into paragraphs. 

Home to My Heart 

Sakuya sat in the back of the black limo worn out and so tired he was almost tempted to curl up in the back seat and just sleep until the end of the world. But unfortunately he hadn't taken an early flight, over bribed a man out of his ticket and put up with that crap they had tried to pass off as food to go to sleep now. Especially since they were almost there. He'd gone through those hellish hours for one reason and one reason only. That reason was Aine. Damn but if she'd only come with him then he wouldn't have had to go through any of the crap. But she'd stayed behind instead while he'd been forced to go off to city after city without being able to see her. His own personal hell, Sakuya thought with a shake of his dark head thinking it was ironic since he was the lead singer of a band called Lucifer. And wasn't it ironic that one person could mean the difference between being in heaven or in hell. 

) 

Aine had planned to come with him on the whole tour but at the last minute she'd pulled out on him because her next door neighbor, an elderly woman Aine was fond of had been in an accident and broken her hip. Aine had insisted on staying behind since the woman apparently didn't have any family members who gave a damn enough to care for her while she recovered. That was his little bird, rushing in to help even when there was something she'd rather be doing. Then again it had likely been a welcome respite from the looks his female fans gave Aine when they were given the chance to see her too which he tried to keep to the bare minimum to protect Aine. The band called them the cat pack with good reason. They wanted to eat his little bird up thinking that they were protecting him but if they harmed his little bird in anyway it would be them that would need the protecting.. from him. He was quite sure he was capable of committing murder if anyone mistreated the one thing he cherished above all else. Really the only thing he cherished. Of course not many people understood that since they were too stupid or blind to see Aine for what she truly was. Perhaps she wasn't as skinny or as stunningly beautiful as people expected a star would want but Aine was more beautiful to him then any actress or super model. He'd made that quite clear to all the women who threw themselves at him but they just never seemed to get it. The limo coming to a stop Sakuya looked towards the window, opening the door before the chauffeur could come around and open it for him. Handing the man a tip Sakuya slugged the backpack he'd brought with him over his shoulder and started up the steps and to the door at a fast walk. Seeing him coming a doorman was there to open it. "Good evening, Sir." The doorman said tipping his hat politely having easily recognized the famous performer right away. It was kind of hard not to the way the boy's face was constantly being advertised all over the city, the doorman thought with a smile, pleased to be able to say he knew the man who was actually a boy even if you'd never know it to look at him. Eighteen from what he understood from Miss.Aine. 

) 

"Morning is more like it, Takashi." Sakuya said with a glance at his watch, confirming that it was a little over one in the morning. "She's in?" Sakuya asked, there being no need to state which she he meant. The large apartment building he was currently in was one that he'd found for Aine after his fans had attempted to break into the first place he'd given Aine when they'd first met. She'd been living here for four months and no one was allowed into the building unless they were on the guest list or in his case had been specified as being allowed to come up whenever he wanted. All the doormen and security personnel knew Sakuya and that he was Aine's boyfriend but that it was also imperative for her safety that that be kept to themselves. However tempted they might have been to tattle for the money they were all soon under Aine's spell and wouldn't dream of risking the cheerful girl's safety. Of course they all were all a little puzzled by the strange couple but Aine simply lit up when her handsome young man was with her which was enough for them. 

"Of course. Go right in, Sir." The doorman said with a nod as he watched Sakuya walk over to the door and use the spare entrance key Aine had given him even though technically she wasn't suppose to. The manager of the building had had a very hard time saying no to someone of Sakuya's prestige and power and so it wasn't made an issue. Plus with the amount of money he was getting out of the deal there was no way he was willing to risk losing said deal over something so trivial. 

"Thanks." Sakuya said before heading into the lobby then over to the lobby's elevator, pushing the button for the top floor as he'd only wanted the best for his little bird. He could still remember how she'd stared at the skylights with close to childlike delight on her face. She'd thrown herself at him to hug him in thanks and he'd held her tightly against him and hadn't wanted to let go of her..ever. Arriving at the correct floor, one Aine shared with her neighbor, Sakuya headed straight to her door and pulling out the appropriate card slid it into the door and than opened it when the light flashed acceptance. Sticking the card back into his wallet absently Sakuya walked in and closed the door gently behind him. Removing his shoes and placing his jacket on the hook Sakuya picked up the bag he'd set down and walked down the short hallway that opened up into the large living room which was visible enough to his eyes thanks to the light of the moon shining through the skylights. Dropping his bag along the way Sakuya rubbed his eye tiredly but he felt more at ease now that he was here, now that he was home. It wasn't really his home of course, he had an apartment elsewhere though to him it was simply a bunch of rooms that belonged to him and where he stored stuff and occasionally slept. Though it wasn't as bad as it had been before Aine had gotten her hands on it. Now it actually looked like someone really lived there but he would rather be here then there any day. Walking into the living room area on the slight chance that she'd fallen asleep there again Sakuya was glad to see she hadn't. When she got into the groove with her lyrics it wasn't unusual for her to fall asleep where ever she was writing. She'd almost done it in the bath tub for Christ sakes, Sakuya thought to himself, remembering coming to the side of the tub to find her in ice cold water. She'd been scribbling away at the new lyrics that had come to her while she'd been soaking in what had been hot bath water. She could have made herself sick staying in that water if he hadn't made her get out of the tub and put the papers down till he'd dried her off and got her into warm clothes. Catching a hint of movement Sakuya smiled and bent down, calling her name softly. Seconds later Angel appeared from the dark shadows, her white fluffy tail swinging back and forth as she purred over to him, rubbing against him affectionately. Giving her a good scratch behind the ears Sakuya petted her a few times before standing up to head to the bedroom. Meowing her good bye Angel wandered away knowing she wouldn't be allowed on the bed tonight as Sakuya left her for that direction. 

) 

Opening the door to the bedroom carefully so as not to wake her Sakuya slid in and closed the door slowly behind him without making a noise. The lamp beside the bed was on and Sakuya had to smirk at the picture before him. His socked feet sinking into the plush carpet Sakuya made his way over to the canopy bed where he found his real home fast asleep on her back, her blonde hair spilling out across her pillow as she slept with a faint smile on her face. In her lap were several sheets of paper, a pen by her hand where it had fallen from her grasp when sleep had finally taken her over. They said that home was where the heart was and since she held his heart she would always be his home. He wouldn't have it any other way. Taking the sheets of paper and setting them on her bedside table Sakuya noticed she'd been busy if the number of sheets was anything to go by. Leaning over her again Sakuya moved to pull the covers up to cover her more when he stopped, gazing at her in confusion. She wasn't wearing any of her usual pajamas and it looked like she was wearing a man's shirt, a shirt he recognized from somewhere. Seconds after he realized it was his shirt she was wearing he clued in to why she would be wearing it and felt a sweet pain in his chest. She'd worn it because it was his just as he'd kept her up the night before talking on the phone because he'd missed hearing her voice so much. She had a dresser full of nightgowns but she'd chosen to wear one of his old shirts that he'd left here, Sakuya thought as he turned off her lamp. Grinning foolishly at the idea Sakuya moved away from her side of the bed after tucking her in and went around to the other side of the bed. Sitting down on the edge of it Sakuya removed his socks then unbuttoned his black silk shirt and taking it off threw it in the general direction of the closest corner not overly caring when it fell short of its target. The shirt was soon joined by his pants and only in his black silk boxers Sakuya was all set to turn in but the lyrics were calling to him as they always did. Getting up again Sakuya took the lyrics from the spot he'd left them and walked back over to the other side of the bed, pushing back the covers before sliding in beside her, absently turning on the bedside lamp on his side to low so as not to disturb her. No sooner had his head settled down on the pillow when he felt her shift beside him, moving over to press against his side with her head automatically moving to lay on his shoulder while her arm came to carelessly rest against his stomach. Turning his head to look at her he saw that she was still fast asleep, the move an automatic response to his presence. 

) 

Shifting so that he could wrap an arm around her waist to hold her against his side Sakuya turned his head to place a kiss on her forehead and felt all the tiredness wash away as though it were never there, suddenly energized and unburdened now that he was holding her. Shaking his dark head at the fanciful thought Sakuya turned back to the lyrics, seeing that several of them were fine tuning for ones she'd been working on before he'd left but there was a new one in the mix called "My Blue Eyed Love." Raising an eyebrow at the title Sakuya began to look it over feeling a tightness in his chest as he did. 

He comes to me in the shadows of night 

He is my knight in tarnish armor 

His is a face I strained to see 

As I gasp out his name in pleasurable agony. 

) 

His artist's hands play over me 

He is every fantasy and molten hot dream 

My every breath, my every moan 

Calls to him and him alone. 

) 

He's my angel and the devil himself 

He watches over me as he seduces me in darkness 

Words cannot describe what I feel for him 

He's my blue eyed love. 

) 

My blue eyed love calls my name 

I come to him without thought or reason 

To wrap my body around him tight 

To hold his body against curves of mine 

) 

His hands running over my sweat soaked body 

I can't seem to breath or get control over myself 

I can deny him nothing he asks for 

I belong to him mind, body and soul. 

) 

Reading the rest Sakuya set them down on the table and then turned to look at the sleeping face of the girl who'd written them. They weren't for Lucifer or for any of his music, they were her own music and her own words, not those written for him to sing. Lifting a hand he stroked her soft cheek and wondered if she'd intended to show him the lyrics or keep them to herself since they weren't for the band. He would ask her later but right now he needed something more desperately then answers to that question. Shifting away from her Sakuya gently shifted her back onto her back then moved so that he loomed over top of her on his hands and knees. Careful so that his weight was off of her he lowered his mouth to hers, taking her mouth and possessing it in a passionate kiss that had her moaning low in her throat, her dreams going from pleasant to hot and consuming in a flash as her mouth was devoured, her mouth parting to welcome him as he deepened the kiss. Groaning his own pleasure when she kissed him back with a heat to rival his own, Aine still trapped in her dreams so that she had no idea that he was really there and not a dream she'd called out for as she'd missed him. Leaving her mouth Sakuya moved to her neck, placing open mouth kisses along her neck and down till he hit the cloth of his shirt. Moving away Sakuya returned to her neck, nipping at the soft flesh before biting softly to leave a mark there, his mark branding her as his. His eyes dark and hooded with pleasure Sakuya moved off her to sit beside her on the bed, his hands going to work undoing the buttons to the shirt till it was gapping open to reveal her body to him. His eyes traveling over her hungrily Sakuya lowered his head and nuzzled the valley between her breasts, his head's favorite place to rest as her scent swirled around him and the steady beat of her heart could be heard if he shifted his head further up though he doubted it would be steady now as her breathing became more ragged as he kissed his favorite pillows, the soft flesh heating under his mouth as laved at them with his tongue, drawing ragged moans from his love as her arms came up to wrap around his neck, holding him there as she arched against him for more as the sound of his name passed her lips in a breathless cry for more. 

) 

Wanting her awake and aware of what he was doing to her Sakuya turned his attention back to her mouth while his hands replaced his mouth on her breasts. Fondling and caressing them with care he traced her kiss swollen mouth with his tongue before going back to passionately kissing her as his hands worked their magic, his body pushing hers into the mattress. The combination of touches and the waves of pleasure building up Aine slowly came awake, pushing off sleep with a low and long moan as his fingers brushed her breast's sensitized tips. Eyes opening to make out the shape of him looming over her Aine's heart leapt with joy that he was back. Sensing that she was awake Sakuya withdrew his mouth and moving his hands to her sides braced his upper body above her while his lower body pinned her to the bed. "Missed you." Sakuya said with a smile as he leaned down to nuzzle her neck, feeling her pulse going wild under his lips. "Everything okay?" 

"Now that you're home." Aine said with a content smile as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, absently playing with the hair at the back of his neck. She'd gone to sleep wishing he was there and now here he was, as though she'd wished him into being. When he lowered himself back down so that he could bury his face in her cleavage again Aine sighed her approval as her right hand left his neck to stroke his head, both hands fisting in his hair when he started to lick the sides of her breasts almost playfully. Sighing his name Aine watched his dark head as he moved down her body, placing kisses down to her tummy where he stopped to lick circles to drive her crazy. Crying out her pleasure Aine watched him leave her only to remove his boxers before joining her on the bed again, kissing her with everything he had as their hands traveled over each other, each knowing every curve and plain on the other's body. And when they finally came together in climax they flew together to the heaven of their own making, safe in each other's arms. 

"I love you, Sakuya." 

"I love you too, little bird." Sakuya answered back sleepily as they slid into dreams still joined and wrapped together tightly with no intention of letting go. He was home. 


End file.
